Sacrifice Room
The sacrifice room is a location from Chapter 2 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Background It is a sacrificial area where items can be given to the ink demon by the name of Ink Bendy. A single can of Bacon Soup is located behind the barrel from the right side of the room. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song After being knocked out by Sammy while trying to escape by heading for the exit from the drained stairwell, Henry is taken to this location. Before Sammy gets attacked by Ink Bendy, the door in front of Henry is closed, while Henry is tied to a pole, unable to move. The axe has been taken away from Henry, placed below a speaker. After Sammy's monologue during the sacrifice, Henry manages to escape by cutting off the rope thanks to trauma and then grab the axe, using it to fight a hoard of Searchers and then escape. Afterwards, he needs to destroy some of the wooden boards with the axe to move forward until the axe apparently breaks when near the exit door from the Corridor Maze. Trivia * If one hacks and teleports behind Alice Angel's "Sent From Above" poster from the music department hall, Sammy's lair is revealed to be on the other side of the poster. ** Technically the closest room to the poster is where Sammy performs the sacrifice. * It turns out that smoking is not allowed in this room as seen by a sign reading "NO SMOKING". That sign has been removed as of the Chapter 4 update, being replaced by a "WORK HARD, WORK HAPPY!" poster. * In Hello Bendy for Bendy and the Ink Machine, the Neighbor takes the role as Sammy as he can be seen here talking to Henry and walking into his room. Map Audio Gallery Snapshot - 52.png|Sammy in his sacrifice room in the remaster teaser. Sammy in cutscene 1.jpg|Sammy during his cutscene. SammyDance.png|Ditto. Sammy in cutscene 2.jpg|Ditto. Sammy in cutscene 3.jpg|Ditto. Sammy in cutscene 4.jpg|Ditto. Sammy in cutscene 6.jpg|Ditto. Sammy in cutscene 7.jpg|Ditto. Sammy in cutscene 5.jpg|Ditto. SammyWithAxe.jpg|Sammy holding an axe. SammybendyView.png|Sammy during the Miner Searcher's glitch. DeathEffectWhileAlive.jpg|Ditto. DeathGlitch.jpg|Ditto. 24.png|A full view of the sacrifice room. 20171213130623_1.jpg|A view of the room in the right corner. EscapeBendy.png|One of the new views of the room. 42.png|A side view of the pentagram where Henry was tied up. SammySpot.png|A forward view of the spot Sammy had Henry tied up to. Behindsammy.Jpeg|A view of Sammy from behind using hacks. 43.png|A hidden can of bacon soup. 622650 screenshots 20170715143452 1.jpg|Ditto. SNeighbor2.jpg|The Neighbor walking towards Sammy's Room. SNeighbor1.jpg|The Neighbor in front of Henry. Tumblr inline p80s3owLhM1re392d 500.png|Ink that appears after Ink Bendy attacks Sammy Lawrences 25.png|The beta version of Sammy. 20171216111649 1.jpg Sammy's Model in Sammy's Lair.jpg|Model Sammy to activate the cut scenes. Gram.png|The pentagram Sammy tied Henry on top of, which was later removed in the Chapter 4 update. Ritual symbol.png|The ritual symbol Sammy tied Henry on top of. DGJ-nR3WAAA2WgI.jpg|Beta Sammy standing in front of Henry from the sacrifice room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. DIVPLY3WsAAkAMK.jpg|The hallway leading the way out from the sacrifice room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Beta-Searcher-screenshot2.jpg|Another screenshot of the beta Searcher from the sacrifice room, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. pl:Pokój Rytuału ru:Ритуальная Комната Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations